Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets provide useful functions to users through various applications. Such electronic devices include input devices such as a button or the like. Furthermore, such electronic devices support an electronic pen function.
In relation to the electronic pen function, a typical electronic device is provided with a touch panel so as to recognize contact of an electronic pen. The electronic pen enables a user to input information more precisely than using a finger. The electronic pen function may allow selection of various pen types. For example, a typical electronic pen function may allow change of pen attributes such as a thickness or color.
However, for changing the pen attributes, the typical electronic pen function requires a user to make selections through a step of selecting a menu, a step of selecting a pen attribute from the menu, and a step of selecting an attribute type. Accordingly, the user should repeatedly perform the steps when a specific input operation (e.g., drawing) requires frequent changes in the pen attributes, so that the user may feel inconvenience.